


I'm with you till the end of the line

by Churro_Kaspbrak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, Rimming, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churro_Kaspbrak/pseuds/Churro_Kaspbrak
Summary: "My name is Steve” he stretched shyly his hand “What is yours?”.The boy quickly grabbed his hand, even though he was wearing his gloves, Steve could still feel the icing cold “My name is Bucky”.Steve and Bucky are soulmates.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 35





	I'm with you till the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for the grammatical errors, please enjoy!
> 
> -Churro

14 years old.  
When he saw him for the first time, it was at the back alley of the movie theater; Steve was curled up in a ball, groanings of pain leaving his mouth every time he moved a single muscle and he could feel the blood dripping out of his nose. He felt like dying, he imagined the scene of a worker from the cinema finding his lifeless body, and the cops knocking at the door of his apartment to inform his mother of his unfortunate date, he also imagined the tears and the screams. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something moving not very far away from him, he tried to see, but surrounding him were only shadows.  
“Who is there?”Even though he was feeling pure fear, he tried to make his voice sound steady, something that his broken rib didn’t help much with.  
A few steps in front of him, a little boy that looked about his own age, came out from behind a dumpster, his skin was incredibly pale, even more than Steve’s, and his brown hair was long enough to cover his eyes. He slowly approached him, and knelt beside him; he stretched one of his pale hands and caressed slowly his cheek, Steve shuddered, he didn't know what was more cold, the snow that was falling from above them, or the boy’s hand.  
“What happened to you?”The voice of the boy sounded very sweet, it was making Steve feel sleepy.  
“This guy call M-Michael was making fun of a little kid” Steve was fighting to keep his eyes open “I tried-d to help him”.  
Everytime time that the boy passed his thumb over his cheek, every inch of his body was feeling numb and relaxed, he felt like floating.  
“Sleep моя любовь”this time when Steve’s eyes got closed, they didn’t open “I’m going to take care of you”.

Steve stood up abruptly, he was surprised to find himself on his bed, his clothes were folded on the chair beside his bed and the sun’s rays were entering from his window. He quickly checked his body but couldn’t find any bruise. He stepped outside slowly from his room and found his mom moving something on the stove, she turned around and gave him a smile.  
“Steve darling, get your clothes on and come to eat, breakfast is almost ready”.  
That afternoon, when his mother came back from the store, she told him the news that Michael didn’t return to his house the day before.

Steve was looking outside his window, he saw how the sun slowly hid and everything turned black with shadows. In spite of the darkness, his eyes catched something, or someone, that was sitting on the swings in front of his apartment building. He grabbed his gloves and his jacket, and went outside, the heavy winds rattled his small frame, and slowly he walked towards the boy, whose head was tilted towards the ground.  
“You did something to Michael, right?” The boy slowly nodded. “Is he coming back?” now he moved his head from side to side.  
“Thank you” the boy upon hearing that raised his head, and Steve could finally watch the mix of red and brown that were his eyes “My name is Steve” he stretched shyly his hand “What is yours?”.  
The boy quickly grabbed his hand, even though he was wearing his gloves, Steve could still feel the icing cold “My name is Bucky”.


End file.
